


Blow Me

by n_nami



Series: Golden Rule 'verse [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Comeplay, M/M, No Strings Attached, Oral, nope nope none at all, shhh they're still in denial, still kind-of first time, those two dorks and their sexual adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga can't even play a friendly game of NBA against Aomine any more. He blames all the recent events, but he doesn't exactly mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> A big Thank You once again to [Jay](kagamindaiki.tumblr.com) for betaing!

“I have to go,” Kuroko says from the doorway. “My parents just called.”

Taiga perks up at that and pauses the NBA game he's currently got going on with Aomine. “Everything alright?” he inquires.

“Yes, they just need me at home. I'm sorry,” Kuroko bows slightly. “I'll see you tomorrow, Kagami-kun. You too, Aomine-kun.”

“See ya, Tetsu,” Aomine gives a little wave from beside Taiga.

“Bye, Kuroko.” Taiga watches as Kuroko turns around with a small smile and lets himself out.

Aomine nudges him in the ribs immediately. “C'mon, resume the game. I wanna kick your ass.”

Taiga chuckles. He's way too far ahead for Aomine to catch up, but only because he didn't get how the controls work until halfway into the game. “I'm in the lead, you know. 150 to 43, to be exact.”

“Doesn't matter,” Aomine smirks and shoots him a dirty look from the corner of his eye. “You're going down.”

The way he says it, slow and playful, makes a pleasant tingle settle low in Taiga's stomach, but he isn't going to think further about it.

Sometime along the way, this has become normal. The three of them hanging out, Kuroko keeping them both in check, but it's not like they don't get along when he's not here. They're just a bit rougher around the edges when they're alone, is all. Not that Taiga minds it, because whenever Aomine drops dirty innuendos, it messes with his head in an all too surprisingly positive way.

Taiga enjoys the little things in life, like his newly found sex life and the fact that Aomine is the one who can tease him like that. So he presses play and sinks the ball within the next ten seconds.

Aomine groans from beside him, clearly frustrated.

When Taiga looks over, he finds him leaning back into the couch, legs splayed out in front of him, controller resting on his right thigh. At ease and relaxed. “What?” Taiga asks. “Can't handle it when you're the one  _going down_ ?”

“I hear they've got a perfect phrase for this in English,” Aomine snarls, “ _Blow me_.”

For a moment, he pauses and stares at Taiga, only now realizing the double meaning of his words. They're obviously thinking the same.

Aomine clears his throat, then quirks an eyebrow, “You wanna blow me, Kagami?”

This time, it's not a tease, not a dare. It's serious, although as self-assured as ever. Hot, simply because of the confidence in Aomine's voice.

“You think that attitude will get you anywhere?” Taiga snorts, not willing to give in that easily, and scores another three. “ _Cocky bastard,_ ” he says in English, too lazy to translate it to Japanese.

“Experience tells me you don't mind that first part so much,” Aomine replies, the smirk audible in his rough voice. He doesn't even play any more.

Taiga pauses the game again and looks over.

Aomine is still sprawled out on Taiga's couch like he owns it, head against the backrest, his long neck on display. The controller lays beside his thigh on the couch, his right hand rests high up on his own thigh.

His lips curl into a lopsided smile, and his eyes are hooded when he adds, “Dunno about you, but I could use a little relief here.” Aomine bites his lips, punctuating the words with his hand sliding into the groove between his leg and hip, pressing the fabric of his cargo pants down and drawing attention to the bulge in his crotch. His biceps is flexing, muscles going taut under dark skin, and Taiga follows the movement, unable to not watch.

Taiga is so turned on that he hardly manages to string a coherent sentence together. “What's in it for me?”

“Did I ever not return the favor?” Aomine shoots back, still drawing his pants tight without actually touching himself.

Taiga feels heat spreading on his cheeks and averts his eyes, memories of their practice game a week ago flaring up.

The shower, just the two of them because they ended up playing one-on-one after the game, long after everybody left, and after Riko gave Taiga the key to lock up. Aomine's leer, his eyes skimming over Taiga's body, not even trying to be subtle about it. Taiga soon had enough and slammed him into the tiled wall, where they jerked each other off while trying not to suffocate from either the water or their kiss.

Afterwards, everything turned back to normal.

And now, this.

Not that Taiga minds, not at all.

He shuts down the console and throws the controller aside.

Aomine chuckles beside him, the sound only fueling Taiga's desire for him. “I'll take that as a yes?”

“Take that as a 'get your fucking clothes off',” Taiga growls, low in the back of his throat, and the effect is not lost on Aomine, which he is very aware of.

He groans and without further ado, works his pants open to slip them down and off, where they pool on the floor. Taiga kneels down in front of him, between his legs, and tries not to freak out about this. Aomine knows he hasn't done this before; Taiga knows Aomine hasn't been on the receiving end of a blowjob before. Where there's no material to compare, there shouldn't be too much to mess up, right?

“Come on,” Aomine urges, already wound too tight, aching for it. He reaches for his cock, circles the base with his thumb and index finger and holds it towards Taiga.

The rush of adrenaline that surges through Taiga at his words has less to do with teasing him than with the power he suddenly feels. The power Aomine allows him to have over him – it's making his head spin.

He leans forward while licking his lips, takes Aomine's dick in his hand, already hard and twitching, to stroke it slowly and deliberately. For a second, Aomine closes his eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, but then they fly open again immediately – like he reminded himself that he can't miss this.

Taiga can't help but smirk as he lowers his head and licks over the head of Aomine's cock once, twice, lapping up the drop of pre-come gathering at his slit, slicking up the head.

“Fuck,” Aomine curses, struggles to keep still, keep his hips in check.

Taiga appreciates the effort, so he rewards Aomine by closing his lips around the head and sucking experimentally, hallowing his cheeks and resting his tongue against the frenulum, stimulating it gently.

From above him, there's only a hoarse sigh and a groan, and Taiga feels Aomine's fingers slipping into the strands at the back of his head, not controlling or shoving, just holding on.

He reaches down to palm his own straining erection through his pants.

Sucking hard and slow, Taiga notices, makes the muscles in his cheeks hurt and tire pretty soon, so he loosens his lips and instead bops his head up and down a few times.

This time, Aomine's groan in response is louder, clearly not meant to come out at all, like he accidentally couldn't suppress it, and Taiga smiles around the dick in his mouth. The skin is smooth where it meets his lips and his tongue, Aomine's pubic hair trimmed short where it rasps against his hand at the base of his cock. He doesn't smell anything like Taiga imagined, either – some generic bodywash, nothing fancy, a bit sour from the pre-come, and a bit salty from dried sweat, but not at all unpleasant.

Taiga likes it. Probably a lot more than he likes to admit.

Not only the way he's able to draw out moan after moan from Aomine, the way he's completely at his mercy, but also the act of giving a blowjob – it makes his cock throb against the confines of his boxers, makes him ache and rub himself some more.

“You getting off on this, Kagami?” Aomine chuckles, although it's not much of a question but rather an observation.

Taiga nods with his mouth not leaving Aomine's cock once, then slides down as far as he can, until Aomine's dick is lodged firmly against the back of his throat, and swallows around it.

“Fuck, fuck, stop, hold on,” Aomine stutters out, his hand sliding from Taiga's neck over his jaw to his chin, lifting him off, his thumb tracing the shape of his cock through Taiga's cheek as it slips out of his mouth.

There's a string of spit connecting Taiga's mouth to Aomine's cock, and the sight is hotter than Taiga ever thought it could be.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, unsure about Aomine's reaction.

Aomine doesn't say anything for a few seconds. He's still holding Taiga up by his chin, while his other arm is slung over his eyes, and he's breathing hard, chest rising and falling in quick succession.

“Everything alright?” Taiga adds, panting, becoming suspicious.

Aomine groans, and it sounds miserable. “Yeah, you just... shit, I almost came in your mouth.”

A hot flash of something dark and mischievous hits Taiga straight in the gut, and now he's the one who almost creams his pants at the words, spoken so honest and desperate and in a voice that's already hot any other day, when it's not talking about sex.

Taiga grins, then escapes the hold of Aomine's hand, only to sink down on his cock once more.

Aomine curls in on himself with surprise, both hands reaching for Taiga's shoulders, but this time, Taiga stands his ground and doesn't allow being shoved away. He goes down hard on Aomine, moves fast and quick and strokes the base, palm rolling over balls drawn tight.

Another frustrated, ridiculously hot sigh makes him look up, but he only finds Aomine's abs in his line of sight before Aomine falls back into the cushions.

“Shit, Kagami, I'm about to-- _Kagami_ ,” he groans, shoving insistently at Taiga's shoulder, and this time, Taiga takes the hint and pulls off.

He takes in the sight of Aomine, writhing under his hands, about to come from his mouth on his cock, and decides that he needs this again, no matter how or when.

It only takes two more strokes of his hand for Aomine to come with a low growl, eyes fixed on Taiga as he throws his head back, lips slack around harsh pants. He shoots all over his stomach, his chest, his shirt, and Taiga adds the view as another reason on the list of why he needs this again.

After the twitches of Aomine's dick in his hand have stopped, Taiga wipes the spunk dripping from his hand off on Aomine's already dirty shirt.

“Hey,” Aomine protests with a weak swat at Taiga's hand. “You ruined my shirt.”

“Nah, you did that all on your own,” Taiga smirks, then gets to his feet.

He doesn't even get to step aside to get tissues before Aomine is at his belt, unzipping his pants, undoing the button, undressing him and throwing him ass-first onto the couch.

And well, the sight of none other than Aomine Daiki between his legs, with his lips around his cock, is glorious to say the least. Taiga finds out that the view alone would make him come, the delicious pressure of a hot, wet mouth sucking his dick only the cherry on top. Aomine doesn't give him time, doesn't take it slow, but he talks in-between, and god – that voice is really unfair.

“It's fucking hot that you get off on sucking my cock,” he grins, lips trailing down the underside of Taiga's dick, licking his way back up, closing his mouth around the tip for a few, hard sucks.

“You're already close, aren't you? Good, isn't it?” he teases, mischievous smirk firmly in place.

_Cocky as ever_ , Taiga thinks, but the only response he can manage right now is a throaty groan.

Aomine takes him into his mouth, again, sliding down until Taiga feels his uvula against the sensitive head of his dick, and he isn't even all the way down. He even makes himself gag a bit, and quickly pulls back.

“Shit, you're big,” Aomine coughs, but he sounds appreciative.

And really, that's all it takes. Before Aomine even gets to go back to work, Taiga hits his climax, spills all over his stomach. Luckily, his shirt has rolled up to his chest sometime during himself sliding down the backrest, and doesn't get stained with more than a few wayward splatters.

Aomine's laugh is satisfied and gleeful after that. “Dude,” he shakes his head, then inspects his hand, come dripping from his fingers. With a daring look at Taiga, who's still too busy catching his breath to say anything, he takes his thumb into his mouth and licks it clean.

Taiga almost comes a second time. Almost. Despite his age, he doesn't have that short a refractory time.

“You shouldn't,” he says.

“What, because you could have some sort of STD? You, the one who was a virgin before me?” Aomine smirks.

“Still. I could've lied.”

“Hey, I just trusted you to not bite off my dick, asshat, and so did you. That should tell you a thing or two,” Aomine raises an eyebrow and defiantly leans down to lap at the come pooling in Taiga's belly button.

Taiga shivers at the delicate, considerate touch. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Aomine says after a second of rolling his tongue in his mouth and swallowing.

Taiga chuckles in disbelief. “We should get tested before doing things like this.”

Aomine licks at Taiga's abs, gathering up more stray drops of semen. “That'd mean we had to be exclusive, though. Are we?”

He looks up, then, and Taiga sees the hesitance and insecurity in his eyes. They've barely kissed during this exchange, and they've only just become friends, much less... Taiga shakes his head. “We aren't, I guess.”

“I don't think so, either.”

“So let's just use a condom from now on,” Taiga nods. “Now stop licking up my come, isn't that disgusting?”

“No,” Aomine snorts, then sits up to pull Taiga's head towards him. “See?” he smirks, then latches his lips over Taiga's. They feel soft and pillowy, swollen from their earlier activity, salty and sweet from Taiga's come, and when Aomine's tongue slips between his lips, Taiga moans helplessly.

They don't say anything after breaking apart from that kiss.

“So, who's gonna buy the condoms for next time?” Aomine intones, and Taiga blushes, only now realizing what he's implied.

“You,” he answers, quick as a shot.

“No, I'd say that was your idea,” Aomine smirks. “Idiot.”

“Fuck off,” Taiga shoves him away by his shoulder, his moves gentler than his words.

“You said no condoms, no sex,” Aomine chirps, and Taiga kind of wants to slap him. “Also, I'm gonna need a shirt,” he adds with a nod at the already flaking come stains on his black tank top.

“Fine, I'm gonna buy the condoms,” Taiga rolls his eyes, then gets up to re-dress and fetch a shirt from his closet. When he stands in front of it, an evil idea strikes him that he can't let go.

He grabs the shirt and heads back to the living room, tossing it to the now shirtless Aomine sitting on his couch.

“Thanks,” Aomine says and pulls it over his head.

It fits surprisingly well, and the Seirin logo on the front also fits perfectly.

Taiga cackles as he notices Aomine's eyes looking down on himself. Aomine sneers at the sign.

Before he can protest, Taiga smirks, “That's the one you're gonna get, take it or leave it.”

Aomine looks like he might veto the decision, but closes his mouth again. “Asshole,” he snorts eventually. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Taiga waves him off.

He only realizes something later, in the darkness of his bedroom, after hanging out with Aomine for the rest of the afternoon, playing more NBA and eventually cooking him dinner before kicking him out.

Aomine really doesn't hate Taiga, and Taiga knows it, and maybe it scares him a little. Maybe this whole thing is also a bit mutual.

And something is still missing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the AoKaga. But wait, there will be more!


End file.
